Decepción
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Sirius llegó ante la puerta de su casa apenas hace un par de horas. Remus no puede estar pensando cosas cómo las que llenan su cabeza en este instante.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

· Un dedicatoria: Hace un año subí la historia "Dos Minutos y Cinco Segundos" que habla de la última vez que Sirius y Remus se encuentran en el departamento que comparten antes de los fatídicos eventos del 31 de octubre del '81. Dzeta me preguntó si no tenía algún fic sobre el primer encuentro luego de la huida de Sirius de Azkaban… no tenía (lo siento Dzeta) aún no tengo uno definitivo. Pero de esa pregunta surgieron 4 historias que quiero compartir con ustedes, 4 historias que no hablan del momento exacto en el que se encuentran (pensé en ello y todavía no toma forma) pero si hablan de los primeros días es lo más cerca que he podido llegar.

Por eso, Dzeta, esta historia es para ti. (Las cuatro que contienen esta dedicatoria.)

* * *

 **Decepción**

—Soy una decepción —comenta Sirius intentando sonar despreocupado, pero mirándolo serio a través del reflejo del espejo del baño.

—No... —responde Remus saliendo de su trance momentáneo.

Es cierto que Sirius lucía delgado y bastante dañado por los meses de huida, pero Remus no creía que fuese algo decepcionante. Es cierto también que entró al baño para avisar que la comida estaba lista y preguntar si todo estaba bien, y cuando vio a Sirius afirmado en el lavamanos estudiándose con mirada crítica frente al espejo, quedó impactado. Mil cosas las que pasaron por su mente en ese instante, decepción no era una de ellas.

—No —repite Remus aclarando su garganta y acercándose a Sirius —Aquí estás, justo como te recuerdo —responde despejándole los ojos de unos mechones de pelo mojado.

Y era cierto, esos ojos de tormenta estaban intactos, ni una cicatriz, ni un daño. A pesar de todo, brillaban deseosos y expectantes.

Sirius sonrió, más por el gesto de ternura que porque le creyera. Las costillas estaban demasiado marcadas para ser algo agradable a la vista, sin contar los magullones, raspones y cicatricen dejadas por los años de prisión. Era evidente, era innegable.

—Déjame ayudarte —propuso Remus, alcanzando una toalla. Sirius se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, dejando a Remus hacer.

Remus envolvió el cabello de Sirius en la toalla y comenzó a secar con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

Sirius cierra los ojos al instante dejándose llevar por el sonido ronco de la fricción. Remus repasa una y otra vez, con sus delgados dedos, separando y acomodando mechones en una rutina pulida por los años y guardada celosamente por su mente. Esto era algo que Remus hacía desde que eran prácticamente niños, la primera vez fue por un resfriado: Sirius, tozudo como era, insistía en permanecer con el cabello mojado a pesar de los estornudos y la tos. Remus, práctico como era, lo obligo a quedarse quieto y secó su cabello reclamando "con tus mocos es suficiente" e instrucciones para que se cuidase desde ahora en adelante.

Continuó como rutina para evitar que Sirius regara agua por todos lados y, con el tiempo, lo transformó en una demostración de cariño, especialmente después de que Sirius comentara que Remus era la única persona que hacía algo así por él. No es que sus padres tuvieran actitudes de ese tipo, ni con él ni con nadie, a decir verdad. Jamás esperaría de ellos que se preocuparan de algo tan mundano como secarle el cabello, menos aún del modo Muggle.

Sirius cabecea sin pensar en algo en particular, olvidando preocupaciones y bajando la guardia. Remus se permite observarlo con detenimiento por primera vez desde el reencuentro, sus pestañas y sus labios, sus nuevas arrugas y los símbolos escritos en su pálida piel, recorre con los ojos la línea del cuello, las clavículas, los hombros. Reprime el deseo de tocar, de besar, de oler.

Con una presión sutil de los dedos sobre las primeras vértebras, Remus pide permiso en silencio, Sirius cede e inclina su cabeza hacia el otro lado, ese movimiento despierta en Remus sensaciones dormidas y provoca una sacudida en el pecho que reconoce como deseo. Sabe que se ha ruborizado como un adolescente. Cuando eso sucede Remus se da cuenta que tiene que parar. Lo recibió hace un par de horas, no han hablado más que trivialidades, Sirius está agotado... huyendo... no se han visto en años... ni siquiera sería capaz de sacar el tema como una conversación. "¿En qué estás pensando Remus?" Se reprende mentalmente. Tiene que parar ahora.

Y se detiene.

—¿Qué...? —pregunta Sirius volviendo a la realidad.

—Voy por la varita, es más rápido... Para que no te enfríes... —se justifica Remus de cualquier manera.

—No es necesario, puedo seguir sólo si tienes algo más que hacer —responde Sirius un poco incómodo.

Remus asiente y sale del baño en silencio, algo le molesta y no sabe exactamente qué es, y el no saber le molesta doblemente. Sabe que cometió un error, su estómago le dice que cometió un error.

No es capaz de avanzar más que un par de pasos luego de cruzar la puerta. No sabe qué hacer. No puede simplemente volver al baño, no puede ¿cierto? y preguntar así casual "¿Aún sientes algo por mí? ¿Aún me quieres? Porque yo te quiero, te he visto por 20 minutos y sé que aún te amo y te amo con locura para ser sinceros, más que la última vez que nos vimos, más que nunca" ...no, no puede. Suspira pesado sin alejarse un centímetro más de la puerta del baño.  
Si algo ha cambiado en Sirius es que se ha vuelto indescifrable, no puede leerlo como antes ¿y si es porque Sirius no quiere que ser leído? Si no quiere que él sepa... Remus frunce el ceño y está molesto, pero no se mueve.

Se gira cuando siente la puerta abrirse.

—Le estás dando vueltas a todo —Sonríe Sirius desde la puerta. Antes de que Remus pueda responder, Sirius ya ha avanzado los pasos que los separan —Le das muchas vueltas a las cosas —susurra antes de juntar sus labios con los de Remus.

Lo ha pillado por sorpresa pero en cuanto siente los labios de Sirius en los suyos, sus ojos se cierran. Las manos de Sirius atrapan su cara y lo acercan un poco más, se siente invadido y conquistado en un solo movimiento. Abraza en respuesta, se sujeta. La mano de Sirius sube por entre su cabello y él permite todo avance, toda muestra de dominio. Remus pregunta inclinando la cabeza y buscando en el beso, explicando su necesidad, su deseo. Sirius recibe y entiende, reafirma todo, también hay duda y sabe que ha pasado tiempo, pero si depende de él… el beso se vuelve más profundo.

Cuando se separan agotados, pequeños besos perdidos se reparten entre los dos.

—No sabía cómo preguntar —confiesa Sirius con la frente pegada a la suya, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ni yo… —Asume Remus con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Se quedan abrazados. Recuperando el aliento en el mismo aire y acomodándose el uno al otro.

—La cena está lista —Recuerda Remus después de unos minutos.

—No tengo tanta hambre —miente Sirius con tranquilidad, con los ojos cerrados. Su estómago vacío lo deja en evidencia con un rugido.

—Jajaja. Vamos —Remus se separa lentamente y se dirige a la cocina. Le gustaría hablar de esto, o no hablar, pero dejar las cosas un poco más claras. Le gustaría, pero por el momento está bien. —Vamos —Repite, y Sirius lo sigue.

Sirius lo sigue. Por el momento todo está bien.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima** **:)**


End file.
